Face Down
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: When she looked in the mirror she didn't like the person staring back at her and now she had pushed the one person she had ever cared about away. Was she doomed to be alone forever?


She arched her head towards the stormy grey sky, the rain pounding down and stinging her cheeks, leaving her face pale from the immense cold and her cheeks pink. Each drop felt like a dagger slowly driving it's way into her small frail body and causing her more pain. She was so sorry. Sorry for the pain she had caused everyone. She bowed her head in shame and regret and clenched her eyes shut in the hopes to forget the painful memories of her past that plagued her, the voices in her head tormenting her beyond breaking point.

"Im sorry. I failed. I've broken every promise I've ever made. Everyone of them. I let everyone I loved down, everyone I ever cared about. I was crazy to think I could ever amount to something worthy. I mean really"

She tried to shake her head clear, her eyes still shut tight. She willed with everything she had for the pain to go away but it never did, it was always there. She couldn't tell you why she felt that way, but she felt it everday. Too many problems had taken their toll on her. Not just physically but mentally as well. She was losing her mind. Everything she had ever done was a lie. Her life was a joke in itself. A slowly crafted monologue conceeding her defeat. Everyone was just pretending, it was all just an act which left her broken inside with no place to go. So much for a happy ending.

Everyone, her family, her friends, just watched her as she fell, hard and fast. She kept digging herself into a hole. Dug deeper and deeper until one day she didn't know who she was anymore, she couldn't recognise herself. When she looked in the mirror she hated the person staring back at her. She hated with a passion the person she had become.

She never really had a place to begin with, she never had a place to belong. Well maybe she did once but, that was a long time ago. She never really fit in, could never relate to people, after all they didn't have a clue what she had been through. Only one person had ever taken an interest in her, only that one person had cared enough to make sure she was alright but now, now she had pushed that one person away and now she was left battered and broken inside without a home. She was alone, that was how she always wanted it to be, it had been the only way she had known but something inside her was different now. The thought that she was actually cared about was beginning to sink in and now she guessed all she wanted was to be hugged and told that she was cared about. She was so lost inside.

Her head snapped up and she opened her dark scared eyes hiding her emotional pain. Everything around her was dark and black like her whole world was caving in on her and that wasn't far from the truth. The voices screaming getting louder and louder and she couldn't fight them back anymore. Every failure, all her regret, everyone she had let down, they wouldn't let her forget it especially when she wouldn't let herself forget.

She grasped at her head hoping, praying for someone to save her, anyone, she wouldn't care. Someone to just let her know she was loved but why would anyone do that when she had pushed everyone away. She tried to look inside herself to find the reasons, the reasons she needed to kill herself but the one thought that over powered all was that she didn't deserve to die. For the many people she had hurt she deserved a slow painful death. She deserved to live out her mistakes and that was what she was going to do.

A single tear fell from her eyes and quickly she used the back of her hand to wipe it away. She had never showed her emotions before and she wasn't going to succomb to them now not after she had been through all this. She had given up a long time ago and now she was nothing. With her faith gone what did she have to hold onto? She truely had fallen from grace. How could she be strong when the whole world wanted to bring her to her kness.

"...Tifa" a soft spoken voice whispered barely audible.

Her head snapped up and she looked in every direction possible. Nothing was there and she was beginning to think she was truely going crazy. Wasting no more time she bowed her head back to the position it was previously.

"Tifa" the voice spoke again this time more clearly.

She raised her head again and when she blinked everything changed. She suddenly wasn't surrounded by darkeness anymore. She was surrounded by a radiant white light. With the back of her hand she sheilded the light from reaching her sore eyes. When she removed her hand she realised that the bright light was the sun and it was shinning down on her. She reached up to her cheeks and touched the water running from her eyes. She had never cried so much before. She lowered her head to hide the shame.

"Tifa..." the same voice asked again.

She would know that voice anywhere. She could sense the shadow that was cast over her and knew that if she looked up there he would be standing. Her best friend. The one she had pushed away and thought she could never get back. Cloud. What was he doing here anyway. Slowly she began to tilt her head upwards. The first thing she saw was an out stretched hand. With out further hesitation she reached her hand up and placed it in theirs. It fit perfectly. Without thought her best friend pulled her up and into a tight hug. A smile etched onto Cloud's face. Things were finally beginning to look up for her. Maybe she would get her happy ending after. She had been forgiven by one and maybe now there was a chance for her.


End file.
